spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special
'The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special '''is the twenty-second episode of Leader Plankton! and the seventh episode of Season 2. The previous episode was The Fight Against Bubble Buddy, and the next will be It's Almost A New Year!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Santa Claus (debut) *Eugene H. Krabs *Prisoner SpongeBob *Timmy the Twina *Sir Sandy *Cry Whale *Black Sponge *Snailster Gary *Other Anti-Plankton members *Elves (debut) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil/Bucket of Christmas *Anti-Plankton (cameo) Other *North Pole (debut) Musical Numbers *The Joke Is On You Plot It's a quite happy day and and Santa will come and state Leader Plankton has been a naughty boy and will take him to the North Pole to go through a few things with him. After the long talk with Santa, Leader Plankton learns the true meaning of Christmas, To be nice. For the sake of...presents! Story Leader Plankton had just woken up. "Ahhh!!!! Christmas Eve! I can't wait until Christmas! Everyone getting presents! AND GIVING THEM TO ME!!!!" shouted Leader Plankton and laughed evilly. "Oh, great. Christmas, the most joyful time of the year," said Squidward sarcastically before walking away. Suddenly a giant sleigh pulled by reindeer crashed in. "Santa?!" said Leader Plankton. "Sheldon, get in my sleigh and come to the North Pole with me," said Santa. "Whatever, fatto," said Leader Plankton as he jumped in the sleigh. They arrived at the North Pole and they walked into Santa's workshop. "AHHH!!! It's Leader Plankton!" shouted one of the elves and they all ran away. "Sheldon, you've been a very naughty boy!" said Santa. "So?" asked Leader Plankton and plucked on a water helmet. "So that means you get no presents, Sheldon." said Santa. Leader Plankton stared at Santa for 3 seconds and said, "I can just steal presents, you know." "Sheldon, this year I won't let you ruin Christmas for us," said Santa. "B-b-b-but.." "No buts. If I catch you trying to steal presents, I will send you to my cage of Excessive Naughtiness," said Santa. "Well Mr. Claus, I guess I'll obey your rules this year." said Leader Plankton. "Now, if you want at least ONE present, you have to be as good as you can today, and you can't fake it," said Santa. Leader Plankton looked away as Santa walked off. "One present, eh?" "One present's not enough! I need tons of presents! Then I guess it's settled. This Christmas, I'll be the nicest person anyone's ever met!" shouted Leader Plankton and laughed maniacally. Leader Plankton arrived at the Bucket of Evil. "Good morning, sir," said Eugene. "Good morning to you, Krabs! I, mean, good morning ''Eugene. How do you feel? Do you need a piece of toast with jellyfish jelly? Which flavor do you want? Peach? Strawberry? Raspberry?" blurted LP. Eugene stood there with his mouth wide open for several seconds before saying, "Do you feel okay, Leader Plankton? Did you hit your head or something?" "Okay?! I feel fantastic! Now, what kind of jam do you want on your toast?" "Uh, I think I'm okay, Leader Plankton. I'm not that hungry right now." "Well, your going to eat your toast, and you are going to like it!!! NOW, WHAT FLAVOR OF JAM DO YOU WANT!!??!??!?!?!?!?" "AAUUGHHH!!!" cried Eugene as he ran away. "What am I doing wrong?!" yelled Leader Plankton. Suddenly, Santa appeared. "I'll tell you what you are doing wrong. Come with me, again, Sheldon." "If someone refuses the offer, don't force them to do it. Just offering still counts as kindness. Here, watch this 2 hour video on being nice," said Santa. 2 Hours Later... "Man, that was boring!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Well, you have to be nice, or no presents!" said Santa. "Grrr.." said Leader Plankton as he returned to Bikini Bottom. "Christmas time is here! It's the jolliest time of the year!" sang Leader Plankton as he released Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy from their cell. "It's a Christmas miracle!" shouted Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy the Twina ran away in freedom. Timmy hopped in his spaceship but Prisoner SpongeBob looked at him sadly. "But Timmy...it's Christmas," said Prisoner SpongeBob. Timmy decided to get out of the spaceship and celebrate with Prisoner SpongeBob. Leader Plankton popped of of Bucket of Christmas riding his new Present Dispenser. He shot presents at everyone in town except for...the people in Anti-Plankton. "Sheldon! We don't let you ruin Christmas!" shouted Sir Sandy. "Merry Christmas!" shouted Leader Plankton and shot presents at everyone in Anti-Plankton. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" shouted Leader Plankton on his megaphone. "Please wait until Christmas morning to open the wonderful presents I've given you all, and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!" Once again, Santa appeared. "Plankton, you still have to be nicer than that!" he said. "What do you mean?! I freed my prisoners, made a machine to make presents, and gave gifts to all of the citizens! What more can I do?!" LP responded. "Well, Sheldon, for a while now I have noticed you have been excessively mean to Anti-Plankton." "But I already gave them presents!" "Yes, but presents won't be enough. See, Sheldon, you have to show your love. That way, they will understand how nice you can really be. Then, maybe, you will get a present." "But..." "No buts! Now go and show you affection!" With that, Santa disappeared. Leader Plankton headed towards Anti-Plankton. "I'm starting to wonder if this is really worth it," said Leader Plankton as he walked to Anti-Plankton. "Hey, guys! How ya doing?" asked Leader Plankton. "Fine," replied Sir Sandy. "Hehe..you know you guys are really good at stopping evil?" "Really?!" said the Black Sponge walking out of Anti-Plankton. LP stared at the Black Sponge. "He's back?!?" questioned LP. "Yep," said Sir Sandy licking on an ice cream. Leader Plankton hesitated. "Well, what are you guys up to next?" asked Leader Plankton. "We don't really know," said Sir Sandy. "Yeah, like now that you're nice there's like nothing to do except go to the mall. Yippe the mall!" said Cry Whale. "Yeah...hehe...I've uhh...sure..given..up evil.." rambled Leader Plankton. "Hey, you wanna come to the Bucket of Christmas?" asked Leader Plankton. "Sure, we'd love to!" said Sir Sandy. "Woohoo! A Christmas Eve Party!" said Cry Whale. "Well, here we are!" said Leader Plankton, leading them into Bucket of Christmas. "Music!" shouted Cry Whale. "Why of course!" said Leader Plankton putting a CD in. "This song reminds me of our relationship," commented LP. The song started. Can’t stop you know we’ll never give it up People talk but we just don’t care In this life you know you gotta live it up So everybody put your hands in the air It’s an all night party that we getting into If you think it’s all over then the joke is on you It’s a dream It’s a scene and it’s all brand new If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you (x2) We did it, we did it again (ah oh) (x4) It’s an all night party that we getting into If you think it’s all over then the joke is on you It’s a dream It’s a scene and it’s all brand new If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you So everybody put your hands in the air now It’s an all night party that we getting into If you think it’s all over then the joke is on you It’s a dream It’s a scene and it’s all brand new If you think you can stop It’s an all night party that we getting into If you think it’s all over then the joke is on you It’s a dream It’s a scene and it’s all brand new Squidward was listening to the music. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he's realized what was going to happen. "AHHH!!!" Squidward screamed as he ran away. "What's up with him?" asked Sir Sandy. "I have no idea," said Leader Plankton and all danced on. "The joke is on you!" shouted Leader Plankton and fainted. Sir Sandy just looked at him and everybody left. Through Leader Plankton's view, he wakes up, then seeing Santa standing above him. "Oh, I have such a headache! What happened?" said LP. "I'll tell you what happened..." said Santa. "Actually, don't answer my question. I know the answer. Listen, Clausie-boy, you're just going to need to accept the facts. I'm always going to be evil. I will always keep my prisoners locked up tight. I will always have the citizens give me gifts for no reason. And I will always be sworn enemies with Anti-Plankton. So go ahead! Don't give me any presents. I don't care. You cannot change me from what I am. But who I am today, I will always be happy with." explained Leader Plankton. "I was just going to say that you did a good job and that you deserved a present." said Santa. "Here you go." Santa holds out a tiny gift. "You've earned it." "Hooray!" shouted Leader Plankton and was about to rip it open when Santa slapped Leader Plankton knocking him out. "No opening your gifts til Christmas," said Santa before poofing away. The next day... Leader Plankton woke up to see a tree with tons of presents underneath. "Hooray!! I SHALL GET PRESENTS!!!!" shouted Leader Plankton. He pushed a button automatically making Squidward reappear. "Sir, you already got presents," said Squidward. "SEE! I TOLD YOU I'D GET THEM!" shouted Leader Plankton. Squidward facepalmed. "Let's just enjoy while it lasts, Mr. Squidward. Enjoy it while it lasts," said Eugene. Trivia *This is the third holiday special, first being Ocean Fright Night of Doom, and second being The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special. *This is the first episode to be written by Travisplatypus, IHeartSpongeBob and SpongeTechX together. *This is the second episode to be written by IHeartSpongeBob and the first episode to be written by SpongeTechX. *This is the first episode to feature a song that was not originally written by Pineapple Entertainment.The song featured in this episode was originally from a different Nickelodeon show, iCarly.